


Goodnight, Daddy

by neverendingautumn



Category: Niam - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, M/M, Rape
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingautumn/pseuds/neverendingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wieczór filmowy Harry’ego i Louisa kończy się inaczej niż planowali. Dzięki wideo-pamiętnikowi, który przysyła im Zayn, dowiadują się, że śmiertelny wypadek Nialla wcale nie był wypadkiem. Życie za zamkniętymi drzwiami domu Horanów jest szokujące i przerażające.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Daddy

Z niewyjaśnionych powodów Naya Sherwood biegła wzdłuż korytarza w zaskakująco szybkim – jak na nią – tempie. Wuefista mógłby nawet postawić jej wyższy stopień, gdyby tylko mógł ją zobaczyć. Nie mógł, ponieważ było dziesięć minut po dzwonku, a na korytarzu zostały dwie klasy, których zagadani nauczyciele spóźniali się.

Naya wzięła ostry zakręt i znalazła się przed klasą matematyczno-fizyczną. Następnie zawiesiła dłoń nad klamką, jakby oczekiwała na pozwolenie, lecz po chwili przypomniała sobie o wiadomości, którą miała przekazać. Pomyślała, że tak czy siak ma dobre usprawiedliwienie na przerywanie zajęć.

Wtargnęła do środka, a dwadzieścia pięć par oczu zawiesiło na niej wzrok. Zatrzymała się na środku – zapominając o zamknięciu drzwi – i zamarła. Jak miała przekazać tą wiadomość?

Nauczyciel spojrzał na nią, unosząc jedną brew. Zauważyła, że zamarł w pół-ruchu, więc musiała wejść w nieodpowiedniej chwili, ale pieprzyć to.

\- Niall Horan miał wypadek – wydusiła wreszcie i zauważyła, że wymówienie tych czterech słów sprawiło jej wielką trudność, gdyż wciąż miała zadyszkę. Nie wiedziała na kim zatrzymać swój wzrok, więc spuściła go na swoje stopy. – Wpadł w poślizg i jego samochód spadł z klifu.

\- Bzdury – szepnął ktoś w klasie. Tylko Naya rozpoznała ten ledwo słyszalny głos, lecz zignorowała go. Liam miał ochotę bardzo mocno w coś uderzyć.

| † |

Życie toczyło się dalej, tyle że bez Nialla Horana i wesołej atmosfery podczas przerw. Zabrakło kilku żartów dla rozbawienia towarzystwa w czasie lekcji. Czasami ktoś wstrzymywał oddech kiedy przez przypadek nauczyciel wyczytał nazwisko chłopaka przy sprawdzaniu listy obecności. Ale tylko czasami.

Louis wciąż miał wrażenie, że blond czupryna przemyka gdzieś obok niego, a on nie zdąża odwrócić głowy na czas. Zwykle jakiś inny blondyn ze szkoły przechodził w pobliżu, nabierając Louisa. W takich chwilach czuł się głupio i pusto, i jedynym miejscem w jakim chciał być, były ramiona Harry’ego, zawsze czekające na niego, gdy ich potrzebował.

Harry nie miał nic przeciwko zapomnieniu. Nie myślał o wydarzeniu sprzed miesiąca, odganiał smutek i skupiał się głównie na przytulaniu swojego chłopaka przed snem. Tak było dużo łatwiej. Nie płakał, nie krzyczał, nie skarżył się. Kochał Nialla jak brata, ale złe rzeczy się dzieją i co miał niby na nie poradzić?

Któregoś wieczora zaproponował Louisowi obejrzenie filmu. Był piątek, a Louis miał swoje humorki, więc Harry nie mógł znaleźć lepszej okazji. Uruchomiwszy laptopa, podłączył go do telewizora i położył się na łóżku Lou, opierając głowę o zagłówek. Czekali aż film się zbuforuje. W tym samym czasie szatyn zniknął w korytarzu, prawdopodobnie idąc po coś do jedzenia. Harry ziewnął i zmarszczył nos na myśl: no pięknie, dopiero przyszedłem, a już jestem śpiący. Zwykle kiedy zostawał u Louisa na noc – lub kiedy Louis zostawał u niego – siedzieli całą noc wygłupiając się, śpiewając, grając w głupie gry lub całując się. Okazjonalnie uprawiali seks (okazjonalnie, co znaczy: rodzice wyjeżdżają na weekend, co powiesz na wspólne pilnowanie domu?).

Zdecydował sprawdzić facebooka, Twittera i e-mail, lecz otworzył pięć dodatkowych kart internetowych, gdyby Louis nadal nie wracał, a jemu by się nudziło. Odpowiedział na kilka zaproszeń do znajomych, zajrzał w swoje martwe interakcje, a potem zalogował się na pocztę.

\- Mama życzy nam miłego wieczoru! – krzyknął do Louisa, czytając krótką wiadomość od Anne.

\- Podziękuj jej w moim imieniu! – odpowiedział Louis. – I życz tego samego dla niej i Robina.

Harry wstukał na klawiaturze kilka słów i kliknął WYŚLIJ w momencie, kiedy Louis wchodził do pokoju z miską pełną popcornu i pepsi pod pachą. Uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka, który w odpowiedzi spróbował zrobić to samo, lecz wyszedł mu zaledwie dziwny, żałosny grymas. Harry nie mógł pojąć jak Louis wciąż może żyć śmiercią Nialla, kiedy w dzień wypadku – kiedy wszyscy płakali i lamentowali – oni kochali się w łóżku, na którym teraz siedział. Jego chłopak był taki popieprzony…

\- Hej – zawołał, a Louis spojrzał na niego, zanim zaczął lać napój do szklanki. – Tęsknię za twoim uśmiechem.

\- Przepraszam, to za wcześnie – rzekł Louis, a jego mina świadczyła o tym, że pragnie szybkiej zmiany tematu. Jednakże Harry nie dawał tak łatwo za wygraną.

\- Minął miesiąc. – Zobaczywszy wzrok Louisa, kontynuował: - Był naszym przyjacielem, ale płakanie wcale nam go nie przywróci. Nic nie przywróci. Więc proszę… Usiądź. – Poklepał miejsce obok siebie. – Usiądź i pooglądaj ze mną film, tak jakby nic nigdy się nie zmieniło.

Louis westchnął i owinął się ramionami.

\- Ale się zmieniło. – Po tym skrzywił się i spuścił głowę, by włosy zasłoniły jego twarz. Harry nie musiał nic mówić, ponieważ chłopak sam wgramolił się na łóżko i oparł o jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Jesteś taką beksą, Louis – szepnął żartobliwie Harry i pocałował swojego chłopaka w czubek głowy.

Kątem oka zarejestrował ruch na ekranie laptopa. Spojrzał na nową wiadomość w skrzynce odbiorczej.

Niall nie zginął w wypadku. Znalazłem to w jego laptopie. Jest ich więcej. Nikomu nie pokazuj ~ Zayn.

Kliknął w załącznik, kiedy Louis wciąż leżał z mokrymi oczami przyciśniętymi do jego klatki piersiowej. Na ekranie pojawił się czarny prostokąt, a na jego środku kręciło się kółko. Zniknęło po chwili, a na jego miejscu pojawił się skrawek pokoju Nialla. Dało się słyszeć szmer i czyjś ruch zza kamery, niedługo potem na ziemi usiadł nikt inny jak Niall Horan, obgryzujący swoje paznokcie.

\- Od kiedy Niall obgryza paznokcie? – zapytał Harry, wpatrzony ze zmęczeniem i zmarszczonymi brwiami w ekran. Louis uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z identyczną miną. – Co to do cholery jest?

W tym momencie Louis odwrócił głowę w stronę ekranu i zamarł.

\- Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego to nagrywam – rozbrzmiał głos Nialla w głośniku. Harry prawie zapomniał jak brzmi. – Jest… hm… marzec 2012. – Rzeczywiście wyglądał inaczej. Miał inną fryzurę, pulchniejsze policzki i wyglądał na młodszego, choć nagrywał to zaledwie rok temu. – Chyba potrzebuję czegoś w rodzaju pamiętnika, ale nigdy nie byłem dobry w pisaniu, więc po prostu będę mówił.

Louis wcisnął pauzę i wyprostował się.

\- Skąd to masz?!

\- Przed chwilą dostałem od Zayna – wyjaśnił Harry. – Myślisz, że…

\- Nie powinniśmy tego oglądać!

Zapadła cisza. Niall siedział w komputerze i może była to ostatnia okazja na zobaczenie jak się rusza, mówi i uśmiecha. A skoro to nagrał, chciał by ktoś to obejrzał. W dodatku Zayn zaintrygował go swoją wiadomością. Chryste, Harry po prostu musiał wcisnąć PLAY.

\- Nie jesteś ciekaw? – zapytał kędzierzawy chłopak, unosząc kącik ust.

Louis potrząsnął głową.

\- Ciekaw?, nie. Cholera, to Niall, jego głos i… Harry on się rusza.

\- Zauważyłem, Lou. Rusza się i nagrał to z jakiegoś powodu.

Louis znów spojrzał na ekran.

\- Nie. Nie i koniec. Wyłącz to i napisz Zaynowi, żeby nic ci nie przesyłał. Chłopcy też mają pamiętniki. To tylko kilka sekretów z jego życia. Sam wiesz jak to jest z pamiętnikami. Moje siostry mają ich pełno i jedyne o czym piszą, to chłopcy i sławni chłopcy.

Harry zdusił śmiech i spojrzał czule na swojego chłopaka.

\- Wzruszające, Louis. – Na ekranie widniał obgryzający paznokieć kciuka Niall, w tym monecie całkowicie nieruchomy. – Znałem Nialla, nie nagrałby czegoś ot tak. Poza tym, Zayn napisał, że Niall nie miał wypadku. To brzmi tajemniczo, przyznaję, ale oznacza również, że obejrzał całość i resztę.

\- Resztę? Jest tego więcej?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na załączniki.

\- Kilka…

\- Boże nie chcę myśleć, że stało się coś gorszego niż ten wypadek.

\- Dowiemy się tylko w jeden sposób.

Harry spojrzał błagalnie na swojego chłopaka, a ten skrzywił się i kiwnął głową.

| 1 |

To bardzo żałosne z mojej strony, że nagrywam wideo-pamiętnik. Takie rzeczy robią dziewczyny. Więc żeby było jasne, kimkolwiek jesteś oglądasz to, ponieważ nie miałem się komu wygadać, a kamera leżała w szafce i aż prosiła się, by ją użyć.

Raczej prześlę wszystko na komputer, by nie trafiło w niepowołane ręce. Komputer jest zabezpieczony hasłem. Rozumiesz, co chcę ci powiedzieć? Włamałeś się draniu na moje konto. A może… Z drugiej strony może nikt nigdy tego nie zobaczy. Niall Horan opowiadający o swoim życiu przepadnie na zawsze. Ta historia przepadnie. Ja, wiecznie młody, zatrzymany na klatkach filmowych.

Dość tego pieprzenia. Jestem tu, aby coś opowiedzieć.

Przyjmijmy, że masz na imię Rafaello - bo tak, mam przed sobą pudełko Raffaello i kiepską wyobraźnię. Będziesz osobą, do której będę mówił, aby to nie wyglądało tak, że gadam ze samym sobą.

Nie będę delikatny, obiecuję.

Uwierz mi na słowo. Przynajmniej ty.

Głęboki wdech.

Sprawy zaczęły się komplikować po ucieczce mamy, kiedy miałem cztery lata. Wyobraź sobie małe dziecko, budzące się rano w pustym domu, ponieważ mama postanowiła zostawić je na zawsze, a tata pojechał jej szukać. Poczuło się smutne, zapomniane? Mylisz się.

Ja i tata dawaliśmy radę i przez rok było wspaniale. Spełniał się w roli obu rodziców. Nauczył się gotować tak dobrze jak niejedna kobieta, zabierał mnie w różne miejsca, czytał bajki, śpiewał kołysanki, obdarowywał prezentami. Wtedy nie sądziłem, że robi to po to, by zdobyć moje zaufanie; bezgraniczne zaufanie. Budował moją psychikę w taki sposób, że słowo TATA kojarzyło mi się z wszystkim co dobre.

Więc kiedy wszedł mi do łóżeczka, nie widziałem w tym nic złego.

\- Chcesz znów mi poczytać, tato? - zapytał Mały Niall. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłem tak głupi.

Odpowiedział: - Nie, Nialler, chcę cię tylko poprzytulać.

I objął mnie w pasie, trochę zbyt ciasno, więc było mi ciężko oddychać. Leżeliśmy tak jakiś czas, ja próbując zasnąć, on wyczekując odpowiedniej chwili. Jego dłoń zsunęła się niżej, spoczęła na podbrzuszu, a potem wślizgnęła się pod moją piżamkę. Czułem wielką chęć powiedzenia: - Dlaczego to robisz? Ale ta część mnie, którą odpowiednio zaprogramował, odpodpowidała: - To w porządku.

Myślałem, że tak ma być. Umysł około sześcioletniego Nialla uważał, że tatuś robi to, co powinien, a jeśli się odezwę, zrobię coś źle. Więc pozwoliłem mu na wszystko.

A on przyjął to do wiadomości w chwili, kiedy przy dotykaniu mojego siusiaka, nie zareagowałem. Przez cały ten czas udawałem, że śpię. Szorska, twarda skóra dłoni błądziła po moim małym, chudym ciele w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czego do dziś nie rozumiem - zaspokojenia.

Każdej nocy sytuacja się powtarzała, a tata posuwał się coraz dalej i dalej, wyjaśniając, że to tylko zabawa. Wpajał mi to tak często, że zacząłem mówić do kuzynów:

\- Ja i tatuś zawsze bawimy się przed snem.

\- Jesteś szczęściarzem. Mój każe mi wyszczotkować zęby i kłaść się spać. Chciałbym mieć takiego tatę jak ty.

Nie chciałbyś, Nathanielu. I ty, Rafaello. Ale wtedy liczyło się dla mnie tylko to, że wszyscy mi zazdrościliście.

| 2 |

Zacząłem odczuwać niepokój.

Nie przestaje obgryzać paznokci.

Poszedłem do pierwszej klasy szkoły podstawowej. W drugim miesiącu dowiedzieliśmy się, że był to rok walki z pedofilią. Nasza szkoła każdego roku zajmowała się inną tematyką, innym problemem dotyczącym naszego świata. Starali się mu jakoś zapobiec, zapraszając na lekcje profilaktyków, nauczycieli samoobrony, psychologów i policjantów. Naprawdę namieszali mi tym w głowie.

Pewnego dnia pani pozwoliła sobie na pokazanie miejsc, których nikt prócz nas nie może dotykać. Posłużyła się szmacianą laleczką, ubraną w spódniczkę. Chłopcy śmiali się, że nie ma majtek, a dziewczynki już na poczatku stwierdziły, że je to nie dotyczy. Chyba byłem jedyną uważającą osobą i nie muszę mówić czemu.

Na początku miałem ochotę nakrzyczeć na wszystkich, że tatuś robi ze mną te różne rzeczy i nie ma w tym nic złego. Byłem wściekły i nie chciałem chodzić do szkoły, ale nie powiedziałem o tym tacie. Zawsze robił się nerwowy, kiedy wspominałem choć trochę o Tych sprawach. Więc postanowiłem milczeć i słuchać wykładów wszystkich sanitariuszy, z których zdaniem w ogóle się nie zgadzałem. Do czasu aż na lekcji pojawiła się znana pisarka, której nazwiska nie wymienię w tych nagraniach.

Powiedziała, że tata spał z nią, dotykał i robił wszystkie te rzeczy, które ja robiłem z moim tatą, podczas gdy jej mama siedziała bezczynnie w pokoju obok. Kobieta napisała o tym książkę. Wszystko brzmialo tak prawdziwie i poważnie. Dotarło do mnie, że coś jest nie tak i po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że może jednak ci wszyscy dorośli mieli rację.

W wakacje zarzyczyłem sobie wyjazd do cioci. Kłóciliśmy się o to cały tydzień, aż w końcu się zgodził. Byłem oddalony o kilkaset kilometrów, spokojny i szczęśliwy, ponieważ nikt nie naruszał mojej prywatnej przestrzeni i wreszcie mogłem zobaczyć kuzynów.

Pewnej nocy zadzwonił.

\- Bardzo za tobą tęsknię, słoneczko - mówił. - Nie ma mnie kto ogrzać w nocy. Masz się tam z kim bawić?

\- Mam.

\- Ale na pewno nie tak dobrze, jak z tatą.

Dzwonił zawsze na domowy, który stał na komodzie w korytarzu, z którego wchodziło się do czterech różnych pokoi i kuchni. Ciocia spędzała w niej dużo czasu, więc widziała jak rozmawiam. Nie mogłem odłożyć słuchawki, ponieważ zaczęłaby coś podejrzewać. A on dobrze o tym wiedział.

Te telefony…

Te rozmowy…

One z każdym razem były coraz gorsze, coraz bardziej obrzydliwe. Teraz jestem pewien, że gdyby nie szkoła, wciąż myślałbym, że on się ze mną bawi, żartuje i tylko się droczy. A on po prostu mówił te wszystkie okropieństwa do telefonu, masturbując się po drugiej stronie linii.

Nie chciałem wracać do domu.

Ale w końcu wróciłem.

|3|

W piątej klasie zacząłem się buntować. Popołudnia spędzałem w domach kolegów po prostu grając na konsoli i jedząc chipsy. Wracałem do domu późno, więc byłem zmęczony i miałem do zrobienia masę lekcji. Tata się złościł, bo nie mógł mnie wtedy dotykać, ale nie krzyczał na mnie. Troszczył się o mnie, więc pozwalał mi w spokoju zjeść, wziąć kąpiel i pójść spać samemu. Nie był złym tatą - no, tak wtedy myślałem. Nauczył mnie, że to co robimy w łóżku jest dobre, bo on nie jest jak ci, którzy znęcają się nad dziećmi i nie pije, a to jeszcze większe szczęście. Po rozmowach z nim czułem, że wygrałem na loterii - takie mi robił pranie mózgu.

Rozmawialiśmy nawet, wyobraźcie sobie, o molestowaniu.

\- Niektórzy rodzice nie znają znaczenia słowa ‘seks’, synku - mówił - i wykorzystują dzieci, aby zaspokoić swoje fizyczne potrzeby. W głowie mi się nie mieści. Jak tak nieraz o nas myślę, to się cieszę. My nie jesteśmy tacy jak oni. My zaciskamy więzi.

Chyba więzy i to na mnie.

Jako dwunastolatek czułem się odosobniony, mimo że miałem okropnie dużo kolegów i koleżanek. Nie mogłem nikomu zwierzyć się z największej tajemnicy. Dlatego, że tata mnie zastraszał? Nieeee. Nie zrobiłby tego.

\- Oni nie zrozumieją, Niall. Jesteśmy wyjątkowi - powtarzał.

Wyjątkowi? Dziecko nie chce być wyjątkowe i robi wszystko, by nie odstawać od reszty. Tak właśnie postępowałem, a on poniekąd mi pomagał. Mogłem na przykład zapraszać kolegów do domu, ale nie mogli siedzieć dłużej niż do piętnastej trzydzieści. Z czasem zaczęło mnie to irytować, więc chodziłem do nich, znów wracałem późno i byłem zmęczony.

W taki sposób powstał kodeks. Wciąż znam go na pamięć:

1\. Syn będzie zawsze czysty w godzinach wieczornych

2\. Syn będzie słuchał ojca

3\. Syn będzie uległy ojcu

4\. Syn nie podejmie próby przeciwstawienia się ojcu

5\. Syn będzie bezgranicznie ufał ojcu

6\. Syn będzie ojca zadowalał, służył mu i czcił go

7\. Syn nie odważy się podnieść głosu bądź ręki na ojca

8\. Syn będzie mówił dobrze o ojcu

9\. Syn będzie zawsze wracał na czas

10\. Syn będzie przestrzegał zasad.

Za złamanie zasady dostawałem karę, której wielkość zależała od położenia zasady w kodeksie. Widzicie jakie to sprytne? Za nie posłuchanie go (2.) musiałem dwieście razy napisać “będę słuchał taty” w jakimś zeszycie lub na kartkach, ale równocześnie złamałem dziesiątkę (syn będzie przestrzegał zasad), więc miałem do wyboru - dać się zbić lub… obciągnąć mu (spokojnie, nie ustami).

Co za dylemat.

| 4 |

Miałem piętnaście lat, kiedy zapytał jak bardzo pojemne są moje usta. Grałem z Harrym w Chubby Bunny i wygrałem, więc były bardzo pojemne. Nie powiedziałem mu tego.

Zorientowałem się, że mnie molestuje już wiele lat temu i stałem tam przed nim modląc się, by nie wymyślił czegoś głupiego, jak… Sami wiecie. Ale on tylko odchrząknął, pocałował mnie w czoło i puścił do szkoły. Później, tego samego dnia wracałem do domu najdłuższą drogą.

Odprowadził mnie Liam. Powiedział, że znakomicie gram w hokeja i ze mną drużyna na pewno wygra wtorkowy mecz. Nie ucieszyłem się, dlatego że lubiłem hokeja, ale dlatego, że słowa Liama miały dla mnie ogromne znaczenie. Liam był miły, inteligentny i przystojny. Jego czekoladowe spojrzenie sprawiało, że po prostu nie mogłeś mu nie zaufać.

Rozstaliśmy się na ganku. Przytulił mnie krótko i ciepło, a potem szybko zniknął.

Wrócimy jeszcze do Liama…

Tata przygotował obiad i postawił go na stole. Powiedział, że widział mojego przyjaciela i że to ładny chłopak, a mnie zabolało serce. Miałem okropne obawy, że ma na niego ochotę; że zrobi mu krzywdę, ponieważ wbrew pozorom był nieobliczalny.

A może miał plan…

Może pomyślał, że jeśli mnie postraszy, będę spełniał wszystkie jego seksualne zachcianki, byleby zostawił Liama w spokoju. Chyba mu się udało.

Tego samego wieczoru zawołał mnie, kiedy brał kąpiel. Chciał, żeby umyć mu plecy - nic nowego. Kiedy skończyłem, słapał mnie za nadgarstek.

\- Niall - powiedział zachrypniętym głosem, przypominającym trzeszczenie w radiu.

Przełknąłem ciężko i czułem jak oczy szczypią mnie od łez. W łazience było gorąco i pachniało mydłem, a okno i lustro zaparowały, za co byłem wdzięczny.

\- Dlaczego się nie przyłączysz, Niall?

Powiedziałem, że nie miałem dziś wf-u (kłamstwo) i nie czuję potrzeby umycia się (kłamstwo nr 2). W tamtej chwili naprawdę się bałem.

\- Jestem pewien, że kąpiel ci się przyda.

Nalegał i ściskał mój nadgarstek, więc rozebrałem się i wszedłem do wanny. Kazał mi odwrócić się do niego plecami, wtedy zaczął je całować. Zaciskałem wargi tak mocno; tak mocno wbijałem w nie zęby, że przebiłem się do krwi. I to nie bolało ani trochę tak bardzo jak jego dotyk lub to, co zrobił później.

Odsunął mnie od siebie i kazał podnieść się na kolana. Zamarłem i przysięgam, nie mogłem się ruszyć.

\- Nialler, kochanie. Zrób co tatuś każe.

Musiałem, bo obowiązywał mnie kodeks. Podniosłem się na kolana, wypinając pośladki.

Jest coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił, nie zgwałcił mnie. Zrozumiałem, że czekał na to bardzo długo; czekał aż urosnę i… będę mógł odpowiednio się… rozciągnąć.

Chciałem zaprzeczyć, ale nie mogłem wydusić z siebie słowa. Mówił mi, żebym się nie bał, bo w wodzie nic nie poczuję. Brzmiało to tak, jakby wyświadczał mi przysługę.

Zrobił TO zanim się obejrzałem. Okropny, szorstki i kłujący ból przeszył mój kręgosłup tak szybko i niespodziewanie, że prawie upadłem. Nawet teraz pamiętam to drżenie w kolanach i łokciach.

O kafelki odbijał się dźwięk uderzania ciałem o ciało i plusk wody. Dźwięk był niemal kojący, dlatego tata przeraził mnie na śmierć, kiedy nagle się odezwał.

\- Daj mi swoją dłoń.

Nie macie pojęcia ile mnie to kosztowało. Trząsłem się tak bardzo, że ledwo utrzymywałem się na dwóch rękach, co dopiero na jednej.

\- Dlaczego nie zrobisz sobie dobrze? - zapytał i przyłożył moją dłoń do mojego penisa. - To przyjemne. Spróbuj poruszać nią w górę i w dół, i skręcać. Zobaczysz, będziesz się świetnie bawił. Chcę byś poczuł się dobrze Nialler.

Postąpiłem tak jak mi kazał, czując się ze sobą obco, kiedy penis nabrzmiał mi i urósł. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że wyszedłem z ciała i stoję obok, i w tym samym momencie zrozumiałem, że straciłem siebie.

Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja przeżyłem swój pierwszy raz z… tatą. I gratuluję wam, jeśli wasz był cudowny.

Harry przeczyścił gardło i przełknął ciężko ślinę. Jego pierwszy raz był cudowny. Niall też na to zasługiwał.

| 5 |

Tego było już za wiele. Kiedy skończyłem szesnaście lat, miałem bogatsze życie seksualne niż niejeden dorosły. Zgłosiłem się do szkolnego psychologa, w poszukiwaniu pomocy.

Pan Doug był spokojnym, wąsatym mężczyzną - gejem. Na swoim biurku trzymał zdjęcie swojej mamy, a obok oprawioną w droższą ramkę, fotografię siebie i swojego chłopaka. Dochodził do czterdziestki, był doświadczony, ale chyba nigdy w życiu nie zmierzył się z prawdziwym problemem.

Zapytałem go na przerwie, czy mogę wpaść na rozmowę. Starałem się być wyluzowany, jak on. Uśmiechnął się przerażająco szeroko i zamiast powiedzieć zwykłe “tak”, rozpoczął wywód o tym jaki jestem odważny i dzielny, że zdecydowałem się nie kryć ze swoimi problemami.

Tamtego dnia zaniepokoiłem Liama i Louisa, ponieważ tajemniczo zniknąłem na korytarzu i nie przyszedłem na lekcje. Doug na szczęście usprawiedliwił moją nieobecność, co nawet mnie zdziwiło, ponieważ… wyśmiał mnie.

Opowiedziałem mu o moim tacie i tym, co mi robi, pomijając szczegóły, na co Doug odpowiedział:

\- Niall, Niall, Niall… - I pokręcił głową. To nie był dobry znak. - Rozumiem, że masz teraz trudny okres i chcesz zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale nie możesz robić tego w ten sposób. To poważne zarzuty.

Wiedziałem już, że nie otrzymam od niego pomocy. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak zawiedziony, jak w tamtej chwili. Naprawdę miałem szczerą nadzieję, że jakieś wielkie dildo zapcha mu tej nocy dupę.

To co mu później wyznałem, było stekiem bzdur o tym, że nie mogę sobie znaleźć dziewczyny. Godzina popłynęła jak rwąca rzeka i jedyne co z niej wyniosłem to odrętwienie od klepania po plecach, bezużyteczne rady i nazwiska dziewcząt, które byłyby mną zainteresowane.

Skoro na tym świecie nie było osoby, która przejęłaby się molestowaniem seksualnym, to może wszystko co robił tata było tym, co tata robić powinien?

| 6 |

Tata skrzywdził mnie jeden, jedyny raz, po kolacji u Tomlinsonów. Powiedziałem za dużo słów o mamie, jednocześnie wyładowując złość za to, że nas zostawiła. Tata poczuł się urażony, i nie tylko ja to zauważyłem, ponieważ pani Tomlinson kazała Louisowi pokazać mi altanę w ogrodzie.

Było mi okropnie głupio, ponieważ nigdy nie poznałem powodu jej wyjazdu, a przed chwilą wydawałem się pozjadać wszystkie rozumy i wiedzieć o niej wszystko.

\- Ledwo ją pamiętam - powiedziałem Louisowi.

Nie wiem czy on to pamięta, ale wtedy, w tej altanie, byłem przerażony. Tata wyraźnie powiedział: - zero rozmów o mamie. Nie zamieniliśmy o niej słowa od dziesięciu lat, a ja oczerniłem ją przy znajomych. Tak się spociłem, że chciałem zdjąć kurtkę, ale Louis kazał mi się nie wygłupiać. Chciałem żeby myślał, że tęsknię za mamą i dlatego się denerwuję, gdy w rzeczywistości zastanawiałem się co zrobić, by nie wracać dziś do domu.

Siedzieliśmy tam chyba dwadzieścia minut, które wydawały się być dwiema godzinami. Czas przepływał powoli przez palce, nie mogliśmy go złapać i schować do kieszeni.

W końcu przyszły po nas Lottie i bliźniaczki, niosąc dwie wiadomości: że Harry wpadł z zeszytami i że tata woła mnie do samochodu. W tamtej chwili zachciało mi się płakać, więc przytuliłem Louisa - niby na pożegnanie - najmocniej jak mogłem, miażdżąc mu przy okazji żebra i barki. Byłem zazdrosny o to co miał; o mamę, siostry, dom i Harry’ego, ale jednocześnie kochałem to, że czasem sam mogłem skorzystać z tych dóbr.

Powlokłem się do samochodu, trzymając jedną z bliźniaczek za rękę i usiłując zachować spokój.

W domu było gorzej niż mogłem przewidzieć. Tata jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zły. Uderzył mnie w twarz z taką siłą, że upadłem na łóżko, a potem usiadł na mnie i zdjął spodnie.

Co było dalej? Zgwałcił mnie brutalnie, krzycząc, że nie mam szacunku do matki i sprawiając, że czułem się winny. Może rzeczywiście tak było; może rzeczywiście zawsze miałem tak skończyć - bez mamy, pozostawiony na pastwę brutalnego ojca.

\- Przestań, tato! To bardzo boli! - piszczałem jak dziewczynka, ale zadziałało, bo przerwał i osunął się na ziemię, płacząc. Leżałem nieruchomo na pokrwawionym prześcieradle, trzęsąc się z zimna i poczucia winy. Byłem dokładnie taki, jak mnie zaprogramował. Zawsze czułem, że robię źle, a on jest dobry.

Powiedział, że tego nie chciał, że mnie kocha i przeprasza. Przygotował mi kąpiel i poszedł robić kolację, a potem znów przeprosił. Przysięgam, że płakał cały wieczór i nie wiem już czy tak dobrze udawał, czy po prostu był chory psychicznie.

| 7 |

Nadeszła wiosna i rodziły się nowe uczucia. Przyszedł czas na odkurzenie naszych serc i przygotowanie ich na nowe romanse. Między moimi przyjaciółmi zaiskrzyło na poważnie. Zawsze wiedziałem, że coś ich do siebie przyciąga, ale dopiero teraz Harry patrzył na Louisa z takim uczuciem. Pierwszy raz pocałowali się w szkolnej toalecie. Jakże romantycznie.

\- Hej, myślałem, że to była tajemnica.

Louis wzruszył ramionami i wysilił się na uśmiech.

\- Nie czepiaj się. Niall był moją przyjaciółką.

Wiedziałem, że każdy jest komuś przeznaczony, Louis był przeznaczony Harry’emu, Zayn był przeznaczony Perrie, a ja?

Tu wracamy do Liama.

Uczucie do niego zrodziło się we mnie w walentynki, kiedy zabrał mnie na lody do kawiarni w centrum miasta. To były drogie gałki, ale dostaliśmy zniżkę dla zakochanych. Po tym wydarzeniu spędzaliśmy każde popołudnie, aż w końcu… zaczęliśmy się potajemnie spotykać. To był mój pomysł, ponieważ nie chciałem, by tata się dowiedział.

Liam był dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie. Przeżyłem z nim mój pierwszy pocałunek - tata nigdy nie całował mnie w usta - i praktycznie bez przerwy się przy nim śmiałem. Czynił mnie szczęśliwym, czystym i wolnym. A potem wracałem do domu i w zaciszu sypialni wykonywałem polecenia taty, dusząc w sobie krzyk.

Nie nienawidziłem go, wiedziałem tylko, że trzyma w środku potwora, którego nie może się pozbyć. Nie sam. I nie zrozum mnie źle, ale kochałem go. W końcu, do cholery, był moim tatą, dbał o mnie, wychowywał mnie, pomagał w zadaniach domowych. Był zupełnie taki sam jak każdy inny tata, tylko że czasem miał… problemy i tak jak ja, łamał zasady.

Moja miłość do niego różniła się od miłości do Liama, ale obie miały coś wspólnego: nie miałem nad nimi kontroli.

| 8 |

Powiedziałem o wszystkim Liamowi. Dokładnie to samo co tobie, na tych filmach, tyle że oszczędziłem paru szczegółów. Widok przejętego Liama Payne’a łamał mi serce, dlatego nie przyjąłem jego pomocy. Powiedziałem, że sam się tym zajmę; że mam plan, który zapewni mi koniec tej udręki i - przede wszystkim - dyskretność.

Po tamtym wydarzeniu stwierdziliśmy, że czas się ujawnić. Postanowiłem przeżyć kolejny rok jak najlepiej się da zanim…

Liam, jeśli oczywiście to oglądasz, przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem, ale… nawet nie pytałeś, co ułatwiło mi sprawę.

Teraz, dokładnie piątego marca 2012 roku, postanawiam dać sobie rok, zanim ostatecznie ze sobą skończę. Przez ostatnie lata przejeżdżałem tą niebezpieczną ulicą obok urwiska i zastanawiałem się, czy kiedyś znajdę siłę, by przekręcić kierownicę w drugą stronę. Wczoraj niemal mi się to udało. Powstrzymała mnie jedynie myśl, że może warto jeszcze zaczekać, by móc się pożegnać. A pożegnanie z Liamem będzie najtrudniejsze.

Liam, kiedy byłem małym chłopcem, marzyłem o zakochaniu się tak naprawdę mocno i udało mi się. Jesteś moim jedynym powodem do życia, wiesz?

W oczach Nialla zbierają się łzy, kiedy próbuje wydusić z siebie słowa. Chłopak, zachowujący grobową twarz przez wszystkie nagrania, płacze właśnie na tym.

\- Harry? - zapytał Louis, kiedy poczuł coś mokrego na czupku swojej głowy. - Czy ty…?

Dlatego czuję się tysiąc razy gorzej, opuszczając cię.

Potem wzrusza ramionami.

Ale jestem tylko jednym z wielu samolubnych śmieci. Wybacz mi mój wybór. Jestem zmęczony życiem, zraniony i pusty. Straciłem siebie wiele lat temu, kiedy tata wszedł mi do łóżeczka. Jestem tylko powłoką, jakimś materiałem, przypominającym człowieka. Czuję się jak wypełniony powietrzem balonik, który powoli pęka. I chcę już pęknąć, umrzeć, uwolnić się od koszmarów.

Jestem pewien, że znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego, kto będzie cię uszczęśliwiał, a ty będziesz uszczęśliwiał jego. I mam szczerą nadzieję, że to nie będzie nikt z patologicznej rodziny.

Co do pozostałych, moich najdroższych przyjaciół: przepraszam, że nigdy nic nie powiedziałem i przepraszam, że nie dałem wam możliwości naprawienia mojego życia podczas tego roku. Za to musicie wiedzieć, że za każdym razem kiedy byliście obok, dodawaliście mi skrzydeł. Harry, Louis, Zayn, miło było mieć kogoś takiego jak wy w chwilach niedoli.

Jeśli naprawdę zginę, a wy dobierzecie się do mojego laptopa – śmieje się - zadbajcie o tatę. Nie był złym człowiekiem, tylko zagubionym. Jego miejsce nie jest w więzieniu, ale w szpitalu. I nie pobijcie Liama, on naprawdę nie wiedział o moim planie.

Jeśli niebo istnieje, właśnie tam się spotkamy.

| † |

Kilka dni później Liam, Zayn, Harry i Louis spotykają się przy grobie Nialla. Fotografia uśmiechniętego chłopaka widnieje na marmurowym nagrobku.

\- Nareszcie jest szczęśliwy – odzywa się Zayn, a Louis trąca go łokciem. – Co, nie zgodzicie się?

Nikt nic nie mówi, więc Zayn kręci głową i milknie.

\- Chciałbym, żeby tu był. Mógłbym jeszcze raz usłyszeć jego śmiech – w końcu szepcze Louis i przytula się do Harry’ego.

Liam w tym czasie zapala znicz.

\- Ja mógłbym go przeprosić – odzywa się Harry, jego głos jest słaby i zachrypnięty. – Przeprosić za to, że nic nie zauważyłem.

\- Wszyscy mogliśmy coś zauważyć – pociesza go Louis, a Zayn gładzi go po plecach.

Wszyscy patrzą na Liama wzrokiem pełnym współczucia. Chłopak od dłuższego czasu obserwuje zdjęcie ukochanego.

\- Płacz jeśli chcesz – mówi Zayn. – Nie jesteśmy tu, by oceniać.

Wtedy Liam zamyka oczy, a po jego policzkach płyną łzy. Nieprzespane noce i duże ilości wypitej kawy dają się we znaki. Liam ledwo utrzymuje się na nogach.

\- Ja nie płakałem – zaznacza Harry i garbi się, jakby było mu z tego powodu wstyd. – Ani razu. Jestem bezdusznym idiotą.

Liam odwraca się w jego kierunku.

\- Nie jesteś. Wiem, że tęsknisz za nim tak bardzo jak ja.

\- Nie – zaprzecza Louis. – Nikt nie tęskni za nim tak bardzo jak ty. Nikt nie znał go tak dobrze.

Po krótkiej chwili Liam potakuje i odwraca się.

\- Co byś mu powiedział, gdyby tu był? – pyta Louis, podchodząc bliżej i kładzie dłoń na jego plecach.

\- Że nie musi się już bać, bo zaopiekuję się nim. I że go kocham. Nie miałem okazji mu tego powiedzieć, a teraz jest już za późno – odpowiada, po czym kuca przy grobie i płacze, a Louis i Zayn płaczą z nim. Przestają dopiero kiedy słyszą ostre pociąganie nosem i odwracają się, by zobaczyć zapłakanego Harry’ego.

KONIEC.

**Author's Note:**

> Wielu z was się nie zgodzi, ale to historia miłości. Właściwie trzech różnych uczuć. Między Harrym a Louisem, Niallem a Liamem oraz Niallem a jego ojcem. Nie chciałam napisać shota pełnego nienawiści. Tata kochał Nialla, ale pogubił się nieco i zapomniał gdzie są granice. Tak jak powiedział Horan: powinien trafić do szpitala psychiatrycznego, nie więzienia. Mam nadzieję, że wam się choć trochę podoba, i że was nie zawiodłam. Życzę wszystkim wesołego sylwestra i szczęśliwego nowego roku!  
> I tak, ojca Nialla nic nie usprawiedliwia.


End file.
